Le peuplier
by PapriK
Summary: Une dispute entre Fred et Angelina? Par Merlin, ça a l'air serieux!OS tout mimi!


Elle l'avait vu. Celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps était dans les bras d'une autre. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Tout ça parce qu'Il l'avait vue rire avec Oliver Wood. Mais tout de même? Avant d'être son ex, c'était surtout un de ses meilleurs amis, non?

Angelina Johnson, 16 ans, en larmes, en était à se poser ce genre de questions. Son petit ami, Fred Weasley, lui avait tout bonnement fait une scène publique, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue en train de deviser gaiement avec Oliver. Et après une dispute assez... corsée, elle l'avait plaqué. Leur dernières paroles lui venaient à l'esprit:

_-" Nan mais j'hallucine! Et tu oses me dire que tu as confiance en moi! Elle est belle, la confiance!"_

_-"Peut-être que si tu flirtait pas avec tous les mâles de Poudlard, je n'aurait pas eu de soupçons!"_

_-"QUOI! Espèce de salaud! Tu passes ton temps à te laisser tripoter par toutes les pouffes qui te tournent autour!"_

_Là, Oliver s'était imposé: _

_-"Mais calmez vous enfin... "_

_-"Ta gueule" Le coupa Fred, devenu d'un rouge, qui jurait avec ses cheveux roux "ça t'arrange bien, tout ça... Après tout c'est ton rêve de te faire ma copine... Qui d'ailleurs n'a pas l'air contre, vu comme elle se trémousse devant toi..."_

_Angelina gifla Fred, d'une force dont elle ne se croyait pas capable. _

_-"Ton ex copine..." _

_Elle avait alors fait un pas en arrière, choquée, elle même par ce qu'elle avait fait. _

_-"Fred... Excuse moi, je ne..."_

_Mais il avait lentement porté la main à son visage, puis il avait ricané._

_-" T'inquiète pas, elles sont nombreuses celles qui veulent prendre ta place, Johnson, j'aurais pas de mal à te remplacer... "_

_Et il avait tourné les talons. Angelina était restée bouche bée, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, ce soir là. Oliver l'avait alors prise dans ses bras, où elle avait pleuré pendant un long moment, tandis que Dubois lui caressait les cheveux._

_Fred était ensuite redescendu et les avait vus enlacés: _

_-"Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps..."_

_et il s'en était retourné à son dortoir._

A cette pensée, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que cela s'était passé. Et Fred ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce fameux jour. Il se contentait de se pavaner dans l'école, avec une jeune fille différente tous les deux jours. La dernière en date était une Blonde, de Poufsouffle, qui s'appelait Helena Koppenhage, qui n'arrêtait pas de glousser bêtement et de se prendre pour la reine du disco. (NDLR: tiré de faits réels...)

Angelina, elle, se contentait de rester avec Oliver,( ce dernier n'étant pas très intéressant, car toujours plongé dans un livre sur le Quidditch), Katie (laquelle sortait avec Lee) et Alicia (Laquelle sortait avec Georges et n'avait pas, elle, de problèmes.)

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour en balai, malgré les détraqueurs qui envahissaient l'école. Arrivée sur le terrain, elle grimpa donc sur son balai et se mit à voler, appréciant l'air effleurant sa peau, se rappelant les caresses de Fred, les baisers de Fred, la voix de Fred...

Le vent s'était levé, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre où Fred lui avait donné leur premier baiser...

XXX

Fred Weasley songea à Angelina. Elle lui manquait: son sourire, sa peau, ses lèvres, sa voix... . Assis sous l'arbre où il lui avait déclaré sa flamme, il songeait au fameux soir. Il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner comme ça: elle l'avait humilié! Et un Weasley avait sa fierté: il ne lui pardonnerai seulement si elle lui faisait des excuses.

- « Tiens, le vent s'est levé »

Effectivement, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, et le ciel s'était assombrit. Fred se leva, et allait se diriger vers le château lorsque « CRAAAAAACCC »

Un bruit énorme le fit sursauter: quelque chose était tombé dans l'arbre. S'approchant, il vit tout d'abord un balai tomber. Puis son propriétaire. Enfin Sa ravissante propriétaire.

Inconsciente, Angelina tomba dans un grand « Paff ».

Affolé, Fred se rua vers elle

- « Angel! Angel, ma chérie réponds! » Elle ne semblait pas réagir. Il la pris dans ses bras

- « Angel? S'il te plaît, réveille toi... »

Toujours aucune réaction. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- « Ecoute mon amour, je suis désolé, tellement désolé... Je t'aime tant! Pardonne moi! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux

- « Tu me répèterais ça encore une fois? »

Il bondit:

- « Tu t'es moqué de moi! Comment... »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard: les aveux lui avait redonné confiance, et elle sella ses paroles par un baiser auquel il répondit avec plus de fougue qu'il n'aurait voulu montrer, sous ce fameux peuplier, ayant déjà vu naître leur premier baiser.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? C'est la première fois que je fait du "très romantique", j'espère que ça vous plaira! Review SVP 


End file.
